


Timmy and Annabelle's Fairly Odd Baby

by PerkyGoth14



Category: A Simple Wish (1997), Fairly OddParents
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7886551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosmo, Wanda, Murray, and Rena have been coming down with baby blues lately, so Timmy and Annabelle wish for their fairy godparents to have babies which will become the first fairy babies born in thousands of years. However, the Anti-Fairies and Pixies are anxious to kidnap the babies to use their uncontrollable magic for world domination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

School was out for a little while as it was time for a break. However, something would come to change in Timmy's life as an average kid who no one understands. Wanda was in the form of an airplane and was carrying Annabelle and Timmy inside as they were going to sky-dive together.

"Well, here we go." Annabelle said.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen, this is your airplane speaking," Wanda smiled as she flew with them as she had turned into a plane in the sky to make this day a little less than ordinary for the two lucky kids. "If you look directly off the right side of my armpit, you'll see we are over Dimmsdale Park."

"Perfect." Annabelle smiled.

"Geronimo!" Timmy jumped first, he wore a jumpsuit with gloves and goggles.

"Sacagewa!" Annabelle jumped after him in the same outfit with a laugh.

The two pulled their rip cords to send out their parachutes, who in reality were Cosmo and Murray.

"Sacagewa?" Timmy asked.

Annabelle shrugged to him and Timmy shrugged back as they were going down.

"Ooh, Murray, look!" Cosmo looked over slightly and poofed away.

Murray went with him.

"WHOA!" Annabelle panicked as they suddenly were falling quicker. "This is very dangerous!"

"Don't worry, Annabelle, I got ya!" Timmy yelled as he soon grabbed on to her and made sure she didn't get hurt by the landing.

Annabelle smiled to him as she landed safely in his arms. Timmy smiled back, but the two hit the ground hard due to not having parachutes, but luckily, that did not kill them.

"Guys, watch where you're falling, you almost hit the baby!" Murray glared as he was a scarlet hound dog with Cosmo and Wanda in pink and green as always.

"We would have made a softer landing, but we didn't exactly have parachutes." Annabelle glared.

"Oh, guys, look, there's another one!" Wanda called out excitedly.

The three magical hound dogs then giggled and ran off, seeming to abandon their godchildren.

"What is going on with them?" Timmy glared at their fairies.

"I think they're adoring babies." Annabelle said.

"But why?" Timmy wondered.

"I dunno..." Annabelle shrugged.

The two then went to find Cosmo, Wanda, and Murray with a young mother with her baby in her arms.

"Do you like the oddly colored pink, green, and red doggies?" the woman cooed to her baby. "Well Mommy will get them for you, because you're Mommy's little baby~"

Cosmo and Wanda then started to cry.

"Guys, what are you doing?" Annabelle stormed over. "You're supposed to be mine and Timmy's parachutes!" she then glanced at the woman which made her nervous. "Uh, I mean... Roll over...?"

"Are these oddly colored, hysterically weeping dogs yours, little girl?" the woman asked.

"Yeah," Timmy stood next to Annabelle nervously. "They're rare, weeping Alaskan Blubber Hounds."

"Yeah." Annabelle nodded while Murray comforted Wanda and Cosmo.

"Do they have puppies?" the mother cooed to her baby. "I bet they would make the cutest baby blubber hounds!"

Annabelle felt her heart sink inside her chest as she watched the mother bond with her baby and it made her a little sad since her mother was long gone now. And where she soon heard Cosmo and Wanda crying again. Murray comforted the two the best that he could do.

"Erm, you have a good day, ma'am, have a nice day with your baby." Annabelle said as she took Murray's collar while Timmy took Cosmo and Wanda's.

"Come on, you guys, let's get back to sky-diving." Timmy added in.

"Yeah." Annabelle smiled.

Every time they dove down, Cosmo and Wanda would be distracted by babies while Murray seemed to go with them and eventually, he seemed to be under the same spell.

"Are you kidding me?!" Annabelle complained.

A while later, Annabelle told her friends what was going on and they decided to come to the Turner house to have a word with the fairy godparents who seemed to have babies on the brain today.

"We'll find out what's going on." Atticus said.

"Thanks, guys, it was just bananas today." Annabelle said.

"Maybe Wanda and Cosmo want to have a baby of their own." Mo said.

This made the others glance to her.

"Hey, it happens to Elizabeth's friends all the time," Mo said. "She told me how before I came around and before Junior was born, a lot of her friends were jealous at the baby shower... Sometimes I wish I could've been there to see it."

"Same here." Atticus said.

Mo smiled to him.

Amber knocked on the door and put her hands behind her back, hoping her aunt and uncle were home, she saw their car so that meant that Vicky wasn't around. And where she was right as her aunt answered the door. "Oh, hi, Aunt Susan."

"Hello, Amber dear." Susan smiled back to her niece.

"So nice to see you home for a change." Amber smiled up to her aunt.

"Yeah." Mo smiled in agreement.

"Mind if we come in?" Amber asked.

"Go right ahead, your uncle and I need to catch up on our work-out anyway, but we'll be mostly home." Susan replied.

Amber was glad to hear that which meant Vicky wouldn't be around to ruin their day as she went up to her favorite cousin's room.

The moment they got inside Timmy's room, they saw Cosmo and Wanda crying.

"Whoa!" Annabelle ran over. "What happened?"

"Timmy said the 'B' word three times!" Cosmo and Wanda wailed.

"Timmy!" Darla glared.

"All I said was 'baby'." Timmy defended.

This caused for Wanda and Cosmo to cry again.

"See?" Timmy then said.

"Guys, if you want a baby, why don't you just have one?" Cherry asked Cosmo and Wanda.

"Rena and I want a baby too, but it's not that simple." Murray seemed emotional too.

"Who's Rena?" Mo asked.

"Um..." Murray looked sheepish. "Remember when we went to Fairy Headquarters on our first adventure together and you asked me if that redheaded fairy was my girlfriend?"

The others nodded as they remembered that. Murray smiled bashfully and his face turned bright red then.

"Ooh." Mo smiled.

Murray shuffled his foot.

"What do you mean it's not simple for you to have a baby?" Cherry asked. "I mean, don't you guys have 'The Talk'?"

"Yeah, don't you?" Atticus also asked.

"It's not like that, guys," Wanda said. "The Supreme Fairy Council didn't want another baby to be born after the last fairy baby was born."

"Let me guess; it was Cosmo, right?" Atticus asked.

"Why does everybody blame me?" Cosmo pouted.

"Force of habit?" Timmy guessed.

'Hmm... Touche..." Cosmo let that one slide.

"And besides, we live forever, so there's no really need to have a baby." Wanda said.

"And that's the reason why we have godchildren." Murray added in.

"To fill the void!" Cosmo bawled as he finished.

"Why can't we just wish for you guys to have a baby?" Amber asked.

"Oh, you kids, you can't just wish for a baby," Wanda said before looking thoughtful. "...Can you?"

Murray poofed up the rule book.

Timmy took it and skimmed through it and smiled. "Nope, it doesn't say anything in here about wishing for a baby."

"Thank you, Rules." Atticus smiled.

"Okay, Annabelle, let's make a wish." Timmy said to the brown-haired girl.

Annabelle nodded.

"Cosmo, Wanda, Murray, we wish you were having a-" Timmy and Annabelle started.

"STOP!" a voice boomed.

"Oh, no..." Darla said.

They were all then transported to a military like building.

"Oh, Turner, I figured it was you..." Jorgen glared to the bucktoothed boy.

"Jorgen, what's the meaning of this?" Atticus glared.

"It's about Turner and Greening wishing for their fairies to have babies." Jorgen glared back.

"Um, excuse me, sir, we checked the rules and nothing says that they can't." Cherry spoke up as she pushed her glasses back.

"It's true." Mo said.

"I shall have to see!" Jorgen replied as he then poofed up his own rule book and skimmed through them before looking frustrated. "Darn it! All right, Turner, you win this round, but be sure to know what you're getting into. The same for you, Greening."

"Yeah, yeah." Annabelle said.

"Anyway..." Timmy started.

Annabelle nodded to him.

"Cosmo, Wanda, Murray, we wish you guys were having babies!" Timmy and Annabelle wished.

The fairies waved their wands. Rena squealed and ran over, jumping in Murray's arms, kissing his neck passionately.

"She's excited." Mo smiled.

Murray smiled goofily to the redheaded female fairy he had strong feelings for. The fairies then waved their wands and the younger kids looked confused.

"Nothing happened." Timmy said.

"Not yet anyway, just be ready for whatever will come, now... BE GONE!" Jorgen said before sending them off.

"So, how soon until they arrive?" Mo asked.

'It normally takes three months, but we'll let you know if anything changes for us." Rena said.

The others smiled and decided to check in every once in a while. It was rather exciting that there were going to be two new fairy babies born into the world very soon. And where soon they would get the response.


	2. Chapter 2

Timmy and Annabelle seemed to be getting close lately and Darla had told Cherry, Atticus, and Mo about it and they were starting to think that maybe the two were starting to fall in love with each other. The next day they soon went to Timmy's room. 

"Cosmo, Wanda, we're back." Timmy called out.

"Murray and Rena decided to go away for a while while they have their baby, but they gave me an emergency wand," Annabelle added in. "Is Timmy's new godbrother or sister here yet?"

Suddenly, there was purple vomit that splatted onto them.

"HA!" Cherry laughed since that bad thing didn't happen to her for a change.

"What the?" Amber asked out of confusion.

"Cosmo, why did you barf all over Timmy and Annabelle?!" Darla glared.

Cosmo and Wanda bit their lips and then burst out laughing.

"It's not funny, it's just gross!" Darla growled. "What's wrong with you guys?!"

"What's wrong?" Cosmo laughed as he wiped a tear away before his stomach bulged slightly. "Hello? Having a B word here!"

"Wait, what?" Mo asked confused.

"You're having the baby?!" Timmy asked.

"Duh!" Cosmo smiled.

"Explanation, please." Annabelle said.

"Oh, come on now, you guys," Wanda replied. "Everybody knows that it's the boy fairy that has the baby."

Cosmo grunted and barfed again on Timmy and Annabelle which made Cherry laugh since it wasn't happening to her.

"What else should we look out for?" Darla asked.

"Typical pregnancy things," Wanda listed. "The barfing for one, weird cravings, and of course, mood swings."

"I fear for the mood swings." Atticus said.

Cherry still laughed.

Atticus sighed. "Drell, if you're watching, make her stop!"

Cherry soon stopped laughing as she was then barfed on.

"Sorry, but you kind of deserved that." Mo said.

"She's right." Darla agreed.

Cherry growled in misfortune.

"At least Rena and Murray will be gone while the pregnancy's going on." Annabelle said to herself.

"Think again." Murray said.

"Huh?" Annabelle looked over. "I thought you guys were gonna go visit Murray's mother while you were having your baby?"

"Well, someone just remembered that Murray's family are all on vacation." Rena said while glaring at Murray.

"I forgot that they decided this week!" Murray smiled nervously to his girlfriend.

"So we'll have to stay here for a while." Rena said.

"Only if you don't mind." Murray said.

"Ooh, what if our babies are born on the same day?" Cosmo giggled to him.

"Then they would be like twins." Murray smiled.

"Twins!" Wanda and Rena giggled together.

"Well at least the next few months will be interesting." Patch said.

"I'll say..." Mo said. "One thing I hated about being adopted was that my baby brother was already born when I met him, so I never got to experience the excitement and anticipation of a new baby on the way."

"Well, now you will." Wanda said.

"Yeah." Mo smiled in excitement despite the strange symptoms of pregnancy and was really looking forward to it.

And where the symptoms were intense and weird. Cosmo had eaten most of Timmy's baseball card collection and was disappointed that Darryl Strawberry tasted nothing like the name he was born with. And where he barfed on Timmy again.

Annabelle wasn't having much fun along Murray's pregnancy herself. "Has it been three months yet?"

"Close," Rena winced as she knitted booties for her future baby. "Three hours."

"It's gotta get better." Darla said.

"It will." Rena replied.


	3. Chapter 3

The months passed by quicker than anyone thought they would and the others were on their way to the Turner house as Darren and Susan were busy and out, but they were still home and Vicky did not have to come over which made Amber very happy. There was a party about to go on and they met in Timmy's bedroom and there were numerous other fairies in the room, even Cosmo's mother.

"Wow, every fairy is here." Mo said.

"Oh, hello, dears." a mint green fairy smiled.

"Um... Hello... I don't believe we've met..." Darla said.

"I am Mama Cosma," the mint green fairy beamed. "I just love my little Cosmo-lo-lo dearly."

"And the reason why you don't love Wanda is?" Mo asked.

"Mind your own business that's why," Cosma narrowed her eyes at the tomboy former street urchin. 'Cosmo would be much happier with a woman who would do whatever Cosmo wanted instead of what she would want like Star or Twinkle from back home that I've collected for him."

"What did you do at the wedding?" Atticus was nervous to ask.

"I wasn't invited," Cosma folded her arms. "Cosmo told me he was going out for milk and he left for 10,000 years and he then came on his anniversary and admitted that he did marry Wanda which made me mad."

"So, you're not happy that he's happy of who he married?" Darla asked.

"I never cared for that Wanda girl," Cosma glared. "Her father is a mob leader!"

"But that doesn't mean she'll be just like him." Patch said.

"Shows what you know..." Cosma glared. 'Don't you know dogs should be seen and not heard?"

"Hey, leave him alone, lady!" Cherry glared back at the mint green female fairy. "Why did you even come here?!"

"To meet my grandchild of course," Cosma smiled. "Even if Wanda can't be more like her very talented sister."

"Seriously? You want her to be more like her sister?" Atticus asked.

"Surely you've heard of Blonda Fairywinkle," Jorgen even praised Wanda's sister. "The star Nurse Blonda on the soap opera: All My Biceps."

"Oh, yeah, wasn't she a judge on Fairy Idol?" Cherry remembered.

"Yep." Atticus nodded.

"If she's not a natural blonde, then why's her name 'Blonda'?" Patch remembered when Norm the Genie squirted Blonda in the face and revealed she had brunette hair.

"It's probably just a stage name." Darla suggested.

"Possibly." Mo shrugged.

There was a shower heard that stopped a shower curtain then opened up and Timmy came out, followed by steam. He saw the crowd in his bedroom which made him scream out instantly. "I wish I had a towel!"

Cosmo waved his wand and a towel appeared on Timmy's head.

"Okay, I wish I had another towel!" Timmy then said.

Wanda waved her wand and made a towel appear around Timmy's waist while Annabelle visibly blushed at the sight of Timmy in the nude.

"That was uncomfortable." Annabelle said.

"Yeah..." Timmy looked nervous to her.

"And why is there a party in his bathroom?" Amber asked.

"Hello?" Cosma glared, gesturing to Cosmo's belly and the shower in Timmy's bathroom. "Baby... Shower... Must I draw you a picture?!"

"I don't think that's how these things work..." Mo replied uneasily.

"Yeah, the baby shower isn't a party you throw in the bathroom." Atticus said.

"Fairies..." Cherry sighed and shook her head.

"Anyway, who's going to be serving foods at the baby shower?" Mo asked.

"Why Timmy will of course," Wanda smiled. "Annabelle, you can help too."

"Us?" Annabelle asked.

"Yes, it's a special fairy tradition that the godchild holds the Fairy Baby Shower." Wanda explained.

"Really?" Darla asked.

"Of course it is!" Rena smiled. "Let's boogie!"

"Ooh, it is officially the first Fairy Baby Shower in thousands of years," Cosma gushed. "I just hope it's special for my dear Cosmo-lo-lo," she then looked down to Annabelle curiously. "Oh, are you my son's godchild's girlfriend?"

"G-G-Girlfriend?!" Timmy and Annabelle blushed.

"I'll take that as a yes." Cosma smirked.

Timmy and Annabelle continued to blush while they served food for the party.

"Ooh, how lovely~" Cupid cooed to the two.

"They are adorable." Cosma smiled.

"I do not want word of the baby to get out." Jorgen told the others.

"We won't tell anyone." Patch said.

"Where are the baby fairies?" Salem asked as he appeared in the room.

Jorgen glared to the others.

"What?" Patch asked. "We didn't invite him!"

"Salem, what are you doing here?" Cherry glared down to the cursed warlock who was now a black cat.

"Patch told me about the fairy babies, how could I not come?" Salem asked.

Patch smiled nervously as Jorgen glared down to him.

"Did you tell anyone else, puny puppy?" Jorgen growled.

"No, just Salem." Patch said as he hid behind Atticus.

Atticus stood protectively in front of his puppy.

"Talking cat!" Murray panicked.

"Um, hi there..." Salem smiled as he held out his paw. "The name is Salem, Salem Saberhagen."

"Wait, didn't you try to take over the world once?" Cosma asked.

'Uh... Maybe...?" Salem smiled nervously.

"You should have been turned to stone!" Jorgen glared.

"You want him, you'll have to go through me." Atticus glared back.

Jorgen and Atticus growled furiously to each other.

"Regardless, we must protect the fairy baby by all means necessary," Jorgen told the others. "Especially from Anti-Fairies and Pixies."

"Oh, trust us; the fairy baby/babies will be protected." Patch said.

"Okay, enough about all that, what're me and Annabelle supposed to do for the baby shower?" Timmy asked.

"Oh, nothing much..." Cosmo replied as he held out the scroll which landed on and rolled out on Timmy through the room before he threw up on the poor boy again.

"Looks like they might need help." Amber said.

Later on...

"Okay, streamers, check, balloons, check, stereo, check..." Darla checked off the extended list. 

"Timmy?~" Cosmo called.

Timmy sighed and came to his godfather. "Yes, Cosmo?"

"I'm hungry, get me something that won't upset my stomach, like a fireball burrito." Cosmo requested.

"A fireball burrito?" Mo asked.

"Cosmo, that's gonna make your stomach worse." Rena said to the green-haired fairy.

"I WANT IT!" Cosmo whined.

"Okay, okay." Atticus said.

"Turner, where's the music?" Jorgen asked. "I want to get funky!"

Timmy nodded and started the music as was starting to get antsy about this baby shower. Atticus soon brought fireball burritos to Cosmo.

"I DON'T WANT BURRITOS, THEY MAKE ME GASSY!" Cosmo suddenly yelled.

"But you said you wanted a fireball burrito!" Atticus glared.

"STOP YELLING AT ME!" Murray yelled out with tears in his icy blue eyes.

"What's next?" Mo asked.

"Let's play some games!" Cosmo suggested.

"What games?" Amber asked.

"It's right on the list." Cosma handed a list to the kids.

"'Pin the Tail on the Bucktoothed Servant Boy and his Friends'," Timmy read aloud before panicking. "Oh, no!"

"Don't even think about it." Atticus glared.

"But I wanna play!" Cosmo whined. 

"Oh, how bad can it be?" Timmy asked. "What could possibly go wrong?"

However...

"Did I win yet? Did I win yet? Did I win yet?" Cosmo asked as he poked the others with the pin as he was blindfolded.

"That's IT!" Timmy exploded. "I'm sick of the showers! I'm sick of mood swings!"

Cosmo and Murray then barfed again.

"And I'm sick of getting barfed on!" Timmy growled. "I'm sick of this whole baby wish! I wish Cosmo and Murray would just get lost!"

"You shouldn't have wished that." Atticus said.

The others gasped as they felt hurt for what Timmy had said.

"Well, fine!" Murray glared to Timmy. "If that's how you feel then we'll just take our babies and just go!"

"Right after I get this burrito!" Cosmo added in as he took a burrito and poofed away with Murray.

"Timmy! What have you done?!" Amber exclaimed.

"Cosmo's gone and he's about to have our baby!" Wanda panicked.

"Murray too!" Rena added in.

"What?!" Mo gasped.

Timmy looked sheepish and nervous as everyone glared at him since Cosmo and Murray were gone now.


	4. Chapter 4

"You've done it now." Mo said.

"I'm sorry," Timmy frowned. "I really do want a godbrother or sister, but I was just sick of getting barfed on all the time."

The fairies started to rant angrily.

"Hey!" Annabelle glared as she stood in front of Timmy. "GIVE HIM SOME SPACE!"

The fairies then muttered and backed up nervously.

"Wow, remind me never to get on your bad side." Timmy said.

Annabelle smiled sheepishly in response.

"Come on, let's start looking for Cosmo, Murray, and the babies." Cherry suggested.

Annabelle smiled sheepishly in response.

"Come on, let's start looking for Cosmo, Murray, and the babies." Cherry suggested.

"Agreed." Atticus nodded.

"Allow me to help." Salem offered.

"Okay." Mo said.

"Yes!" Salem cheered.

"Just no raising the baby to take over the world." Patch warned.

"Who's gonna know?" Salem shrugged.

"I WILL!" Drell's voice yelled out.

"Oh, great." Salem groaned.

Drell then appeared and folded his arms. "Hello, ladies, and gentlemen, and Salem and Cherry."

Cherry growled at him.

"Not the time, Drell." Atticus said.

"I know, Cosmo and Murray were wished away and now you're trying to find them before the babies are born," Drell replied. "That's why I'm here, I wanna help."

"Cool." Mo said.

"Hey, I look after you guys." Drell smiled innocently.

"Do you?" Cherry narrowed her eyes at the warlock.

"Yes, he does." Atticus said.

"Hmm..." Cherry hummed sharply.

While the others left with the Fairy Council, Drell took the ones with him to the Witches Council and made Skippy help them track down the two missing male fairies.

"Oh, this is terrible, the babies are going to be born alone and with Cosmo..." Darla said worriedly.

"And Murray..." Rena said.

"SKIPPY!" Drell called.

Skippy dashed over with a salute.

"I want you to check the whole universe to look for these two fairies and I don't care how long it takes." Drell said as he handed photographs of Murray and Cosmo.

Skippy looked, then his stomach gurgled and he hungrily pointed to the inside of his mouth.

"I don't care if you miss lunch, you're going through with this and now!" Drell replied.

"I agree!" Jorgen added.

Skippy sighed and went off against his will as there was a search on Cosmo and Murray.

A while later...

"Alright people, it's been three hours," Timmy said maturely. "How's the search coming?"

'They're not in the arcade.' a fairy soldier reported.

'String factory negative also.' another fairy soldier added in.

'Cosmo's not in Fairy World or in his room, which is ready for whenever he decides to leave Wanda.' Mama Cosma reported.

"Forget it, Mama Cosma." Atticus replied back with narrowed eyes.

'Hmph!' Cosma glared back at him.

'They're not in Rio, but I'll keep looking.' Cupid smirked as he wore a sombrero and shook maracas as he was in a dance club.

"Sure he will." Mo said as she rolled her eyes.

"Curses, this can only mean one thing!" Jorgen snarled. "I should have gone to Rio!"

"If Cosmo's not in Fairy World, then where else could he be?" Amber asked.

"Probably another universe." Cherry suggested as she looked on her laptop. 

"Oh, no." Jorgen looked distressed.

"They could be anywhere." Mo said.

"You have an idea, Jorgen?" Timmy asked.

"No, that burrito went right through me!" Jorgen ran off to the bathroom.

"Where could they be?" Atticus asked.

"Cherry has the right idea, there are other worlds we could check," Wanda said. "Patio World, Mattress World, World News Tonight, Anti-Fairy World, Pixie World..." she then gasped in fear at the last two names mentioned.

"Anti-Fairy World!" Timmy smiled. "That's it!"

"Of course." Amber smiled.

"The Anti-Fairies must've kidnapped Cosmo and Murray and plan on using the babies' magic for universal domination." Jorgen suggested as he came out of the bathroom then.

"Wanda, Rena, let's rock." Timmy said as he stood with Annabelle.

"Let's get going." Atticus said.

Wanda and Rena waved their wands and suddenly everyone had bazookas and looked like they came out of a Rambo movie with red bands tied around their heads.

"Let's roll." Annabelle sounded determined.

They were then sent straight for Anti-Fairy World.

"Ooh, I like it here~" Cherry smirked at the dark setting.

"Of course you would." Atticus said.

Cherry merely glanced back at him.

"Okay, let's make a plan." Mo said.

"I already have a plan," Timmy said. "We burst in and demand Cosmo and Murray back and if that doesn't work, we blast 'em."

"But what if they don't have them?" Annabelle asked.

"Oh, they'll have them." Timmy said, sounding rather sure of himself.

"Somehow, I have a bad feeling about this." Annabelle said quietly.

Inside of Anti-Cosmo's castle...

"All right, Anti-Fairies," Anti-Cosmo spoke up at the head of his table with other fairies sitting with him and his wife on his side. "Next on the agenda: Universal domination. Any ideas? speak up. don't be afraid. There are no wrong answers."

Unfortunately he would be wrong as one of them would have a stupid idea. One fairy had suggested a big elephant that could stomp on everything.

"Sorry, wrong answer." Anti-Cosmo then ejected that fairy for his stupidity. And where the fairy was sent falling down.

"Come on, people, think!" Anti-Cosmo glared to his fellow anti-fairies. "Universal domination isn't just going to come bursting through that door!"

As if on cue, the door broke down and Timmy and the group barged in and looked rather menacing.

"Freeze, Anti-Fairies!" Timmy sneered. "We know you kidnapped Cosmo and Murray and plan on using their babies magic for your universal domination!"

This caused Amber to go face-palmed.

"What's this?" Anti-Cosmo replied. "Cosmo and Murray are having fairy babies in which we can use their uncontrollable magic we could use for world domination?"

"Uh... No?" the others replied nervously.

"Quick, Anti-Fairies, we must track down Cosmo and Murray and their babies and we will take over the universe!" Anti-Cosmo told his followers.

Anti-Cosmo and the rest of the Anti-Fairies soon flew off to see if they could find Cosmo or Murray.

"Now they know," Salem glared at Timmy. "Nice going, genius."

"I knew they didn't have them." Annabelle said.

"If Cosmo and Murray aren't here, they must be in Pixie World," Wanda suggested before glaring to Timmy. "And I'll do the talking this time!"

"I have a bad feeling about this." Atticus said.

They then poofed to Pixie World and the same discussion seemed to be going on with HP and his followers and even one pixie had an idea about getting a big elephant to stomp on everything.

"Come on, people, think," HP dully demanded. "Universal Domination is not going to come bursting through that door."

The door then exploded, showing Timmy and the others still armed.

"We know you've kidnapped Cosmo, Murray, and our fairy babies." Wanda snarled.

Anti-Cosmo also broke in. "And are planning on their uncontrollable magic for universal domination."

"Wait a second," HP replied. "Cosmo and Murray are having fairy babies, and we can use their undeveloped magic for universal domination?"

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me!" Atticus exclaimed.

"Quick, pixies, to the limousines," HP commanded. "We must find those fairy babies and take over the universe."

"Not if we find it first!" Anti-Cosmo challenged.

"Oh, come on!" Atticus groaned.

"Okay, here is the plan," Jorgen told the others. "I'll go to the bathroom while you all think of a plan." he then zipped off.

"Come on, guys, think like Cosmo and Murray; where would they go?" Atticus asked.

"I dunno, all I told them was to get lost." Timmy replied.

This then gave everyone an idea. 

"You don't think?!" everyone asked each other.

They soon poofed to where Cosmo and Murray would be.

The two fairies were singing and dancing in a sunny field as they were lost and found it to be quite delightful. The others poofed over to see Cosmo and Murray.

"Oh, Timmy, get lost is the best wish ever!" Murray smiled to the bucktoothed boy.

"Yeah!" Cosmo added.

"Well, I see you two are doing just fine." Cherry said.

"Much better, no more mood wings, cravings, I haven't barfed at all--" Cosmo was about to say until he then accidentally puked and Atticus took Annabelle and Timmy out of the way. 

"Cosmo, I'm sorry I wished you and Murray away, can you guys forgive me?" Timmy pleaded.

"We forgive you." Cosmo and Murray smiled.

Everyone then shared a hug with Cosmo and Murray, but then suddenly, the belly pushed them back.

"I'll take that as you're still mad?" Timmy replied as he came out from a bush.

"No, the babies just kicked," Murray bit his lip. "I think that means they're coming, our babies are gonna be twins after all!"

"Aw!" Rena smiled.

"The babies are coming!" Wanda smiled as well.

This then made everybody panic. "The babies are coming?!"

"Relax, you guys, let's just get to the hospital so we can all enjoy this beautiful moment." Cosmo smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Later at the hospital...

Murray yelled out as Rena and Annabelle held his hands as he was going in labor. "THIS IS NOT A BEAUTIFUL MOMENT!"

"YOU SAID IT!" Cosmo added as Wanda and Timmy held his hands as he was also going in labor.

"Don't worry, you two, everything looks fantastic," Dr. Rip Studwell said before looking in his own reflection. "On me at least. Cosmo and Murray on the other hand, sound like they're in a lot of pain."

"Oh, no, childbirth is such a relaxing experience." Murray winced and growled sarcastically.

"Alright, does anybody know how to deliver a fairy baby?" Dr. Rip Studwell asked after snapping on his gloves.

"You mean you don't know?!" Timmy asked out of surprise.

"Are you even a real doctor?" Cherry narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah, are you?" Atticus asked.

"Why of course I am!" Dr. Rip Studwell replied.

"What if we just wish the babies out?" Annabelle asked.

"Oh, Annabelle, you can't wish out the babies," Dr. Rip Studwell chuckled before looking curious. "...Can you?"

"Of course we can." Amber said.

"WISH THEM OUT!" Cosmo and Murray urged. "WISH THEM OUT!"

"Make the wish!" Wanda and Rena told Timmy and Annabelle as their hair was being pulled on by their significant others.

"All right, all right, we wish the babies were out!" Timmy and Annabelle wished.

And where soon, both of their wishes were granted. The fathers held their babies in their arms. Cosmo unwrapped the purple blanket in his arms to show a pink bundle with amethyst eyes and indigo hair. 

"Poof!" the fairy baby piped up.

"Aww!" Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda marveled to their new family member.

"Ooh, ooh, what does your fairy baby look like?" Darla asked Murray and Rena excitedly.

"Let's take a look." Annabelle smiled.

The blanket came off and the baby appeared to have Murray's icy blue eyes and had a curly crimson hair.

"Look, Cosmo, our babies are already best friends forever!" Murray smiled to Cosmo.

"Are they boys or girls? Are they boys or girls? I gotta know, I gotta know!" Timmy grinned eagerly.

"Same here!" Annabelle also grinned eagerly.

"That is a very good question," Dr. Rip Studwell took the newborn infants. "Let me just take the babies outside where the light is better."

"Not so fast, Dr. Rip Studwell!" Jorgen said as he barged in with Salem. "Or should I say--" he then ripped off outfit, revealing it was a costume and it was the Anti-Fairy leader. "Anti-Cosmo?!"

"Oh, darn!" Anti-Cosmo frowned once he was discovered.

"I did not see that coming." Darla said.

"Good thing I was here to save the babies from your evil clutches," Jorgen said as he then took the babies in his hands. "Now let me take them outside where the light is better to keep them safe."

"Not so fast, Jorgen, or should I say--" Anti-Cosmo glared before ripping off the top to show HP and Sanderson. "Pixies in a Jorgen suit?!"

"Darn, I actually thought the Jorgen suit would work this time." HP droned.

"Well, it did get us into that club in Rio." Sanderson replied.

"I kind of saw that coming." Atticus said.

"Give me my grandchild and his/her new friend!" Mama Cosma poofed into the room angrily. 

"Not so fast, Mama Cosma, or should I say--" Salem glared before he pulled on the fairy woman's curly hair. "Wow, this wig's on tight!"

"That's the real Mama Cosma, you idiot!" Drell glared.

"Oops..." Salem said nervously.

"Give us back our babies!" Wanda snatched the babies from her mother-in-law. "None of you have the slightest idea how to keep them safe, warm, and loved!" she then glanced at the blankets and saw they were only empty. "Oh, no, where are the babies?!"

"They were just here!" Rena panicked.

"Oh, no, the babies have gone missing," Timmy said as he stood next to Annabelle and their shirts looked bulged slightly. "You guys should go look outside where the light is better."

"Yeah." Annabelle added in.

"Maybe the babies will be quiet." Darla smiled sheepishly.

"Poof poof..." Cosmo and Wanda's baby flew out from Timmy's shirt.

"Did you just say 'Poof, poof'?" Salem asked Timmy.

Annabelle sighed as the babies then came out to reveal themselves.

"Give me the babies, Turner and Greening, their magic must be used for good." Jorgen demanded.

"Give me the babies, Turner and Greening--" Anti-Cosmo started.

"Their magic must be used for evil." HP and Sanderson droned.

"Oh, just give me the baby that's Cosmo and Wanda's," Mama Cosma replied. "I just want to pinch its cheeks!"

"All of you stay back!" Atticus glared.

"Get away from my little Keanu!" Cosmo glared.

"And my little Ava!" Murray added in.

"Keanu and Ava?" the others asked.

"Yeah, I'm getting tired of Bartholomew and Barfine." Cosmo replied with a shrug.

"When did we name them?" Mo asked.

"Cosmo and I did when we got over our morning sickness when we got lost." Murray explained. 

"It would be easier to name them if we knew whether they were boys or girls." Rena said.

"Let's first get away from this crowd." Atticus said.

"Give us the babies, Turner and Greening!" HP glared.

"No way, Jose!" Timmy and Annabelle glared back.

"Jose?" Cosmo smiled. "That name is muy bueno!"

"Quick, let's use the hospital bed to escape." Amber said.

"Good idea, Amber." Timmy smiled to his cousin.

Darla then pushed it once they all climbed on. "So long, suckers!" she then laughed as she wheeled down with them down the hallway. 

Atticus then pushed a button which launched the mattress upward.

Cherry yelped as she hit the wall and slowly slid down. "Any other bright ideas...?" she muttered in misery.

The two fairy babies simply giggled.

"Oh, you think that's funny, me getting hurt?!" Cherry glared at the fairy babies.

"Always puts a smile on my face." Drell smiled modestly.

As the babies giggled, they seemed to all disappear in thin air. And where everyone that was after the babies soon crashed into the wall.

"Wow, our babies' laughters protected us." Rena smiled.

"Cool." Amber smiled.

"We've gotta get out of here before the others come back," Timmy said. "I wish we had rocket cars!"

There were then two rocket cars then appeared from the magic.

"Oh, no!" Wanda glared. "We are not putting our babies in a rocket car! Either a stroller or a nice minivan."

"I have to agree with Wanda on this one." Rena agreed with the swirly pink-haired fairy.

"Alright, I wish we had rocket powered strollers." Annabelle said.

There were then huge strollers with rocket engines attached to them.

"That's better," Wanda said. "Sort of."

The two groups then got onto their strollers and zipped after the babies were safely fastened in.

"And now we're off!" Darla smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

A newswoman named Fairy Hart was giving a report of the fairy babies being born. And where Jorgen soon came out with the others. High above the others, they looked up to see that there were fairies up in jets.

"Oh, no, they put on an ABB!" Wanda panicked.

"An 'Always Brush your Back'?" Murray asked as he scrubbed his back.

"No." Rena said.

"We've gotta find a place to hide!" Darla panicked as she pulled on her curls.

"Hang on," Timmy said. "Atticus, follow me, we're driving into the woods!"

"Lead the way." Atticus said.

Timmy drove first as Atticus then followed him.

"By the way, why are the fairies in jets when they can fly?" Darla asked.

"Yeah, why is that?" Mo asked.

The others just shrugged, but some of them found it to be quite stupid of the fairies to do that.

"Okay, we're in the dark and scary woods..." Cosmo said before yelling out in fear. "It's so dark and scary!"

The babies whimpered as the yells had frightened them. 

"Cosmo, you're scaring little Tallulah!" Wanda scolded.

"Wait, should we be concerned?" Mo asked.

"I would too if my name were Tallulah." Murray said.

"Not that," Mo replied. "The babies laughed and we were safe and something good happened, now the babies are crying and that has to mean that bad things will happen."

"Wow, you already guessed that?" Timmy asked.

"It's only logical." Mo said as the babies cried and everything started to make note that they were hiding in there.

"I wonder what happens when they burp." Cosmo said as Cherry took a hold of the babies.

Atticus soon took a hold of the babies not taking any chances so Cherry wouldn't get hurt. Cherry pouted until her eyes widened as the babies then burped and Atticus was struck by lightning, but was not harmed.

"Lightning happens." Atticus said since he was unaffected by the strike due to being invulnerable now.

Cherry smiled sheepishly, then looked serious. "All right, what do we do with everyone chasing us?"

"Give me and Timmy the babies." Annabelle said firmly and maturely.

"What?!" Everyone asked out of surprise.

"I agree with her," Timmy agreed. "No one will know you left Li'l T and the other one in our care."

"Li'l T?" Wanda asked.

"Yeah, like 'Little Timmy'," Timmy smiled. "It's easy to remember."

"The other one can be named Li'l A." Amber smiled.

"They're right, those are easy to remember." Murray agreed.

"We'll talk names later." Cosmo said.

Rena and Wanda looked to their babies who then smiled to them to assure them that they would be okay with the godchildren. The two then smiled and handed their babies to Annabelle and Timmy and warned them to be careful.

"Some of us will have to go with you." Atticus said.

"Yes, responsible people," Mo said. "I do have a baby brother after all."

"Right," Drell agreed." Cherry, go with them."

"Why do I have to go with them?" Cherry asked.

"Because this is somehow all your fault," Drell leaned over her. "Because I'll find a way to blame you for this, and because I will pummel you if you don't..."

"Why else...?" Cherry asked weakly.

"NOW, CHERRY!" Drell demanded.

Cherry then slid away to join the others.

"No Cherry, you stay with the parents and me and the others will go with Timmy and Amber." Atticus said before starting to pull Drell's ear while going over to Timmy and Amber.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow..." Drell whined in agony.

Salem snickered at Drell's misfortune.

"Salem, you're coming too." Patch said.

Salem panicked. "Don't leave me alone with Drell!"

"Don't worry, Drell will behave himself, won't you, Drell?" Atticus asked.

"I'll do whatever you say!" Drell whimpered.

"Good boy." Atticus said.

Drell then held his ear and rubbed it with a sniffle. "Hildaaaa!"

"I wish you guys had a fake Timmy and Annabelle with two fake babies." Timmy then wished. 

There were then fake dolls then appeared after the wish was granted. 

"Be careful, you guys." Murray said.

"We'll be fine, Murray," Annabelle promised. "I wish we were back at Timmy's house."

And with a wave of a wand, they were soon back at Timmy's house.

"We made it and we're alone with the babies, and--" Timmy said relieved at first, but then panicked. "We're alone with the babies!"

"Timmy, stay calm; besides, we have some responsible people with us." Amber said.


	7. Chapter 7

Timmy and Annabelle then placed the babies down on the boy's bed. The babies then quietly whimpered as they looked slightly sad.

"No, no, no, don't cry." Darla said.

"Um, coochy coo?" Timmy tried to tickle the babies under their chins.

In unison, the babies' bellies weakly rumbled.

"Ooh, they must be hungry." Annabelle cooed.

"Let's check if their parents gave us their bottles." Mo said.

"Let's see..." Annabelle checked the fridge to see two baby bottles. "There we go." 

"Make sure the milk is warm." Mo said.

"Yeah." Atticus nodded.

"Wow, Mo, you sure know a lot about babies." Timmy said to Mo.

"Well, she has been babysitting Junior." Atticus and Patch said.

"Okay, let's get you guys some milk and then we'll go out to the park for some fresh air." Mo cooed to the fairy babies.

"Don't we have to like talk to them in baby talk?" Darla asked.

"I think Mo's beating us to that." Atticus hid a chuckle as Mo was babying the babies.

Timmy's parents seemed to find the baby bottles and drank the warm milk before falling asleep.

Amber face-palmed her aunt and uncle. "Ay-yi-yi..."

"I'm so happy they are not my parents." Atticus said.

"Your parents are a little more sensible." Patch agreed as he scratched behind his ear.

Soon, they went for a walk in the park.

"Man, you guys are heavy, I wish Timmy and I had strollers." Annabelle said as she and Timmy carried their godparents' babies.

The babies giggled and as if by magic, two strollers appeared.

"Hey, they can understand us!" Timmy smiled.

"Yeah." Annabelle smiled.

The babies then giggled and the vendor in the ice cream truck turned into a giant bunny which scared the kids away.

"Aw! A giant bunny!" Darla smiled.

Atticus snickered. "Those kids are afraid of a giant bunny."

The babies gently cooed and there were suddenly dark storm clouds and it began to rain ice cream.

"Ooh, free ice cream." Amber smiled.

"Okay, I'll let this slide." Timmy smirked in agreement as he caught a sundae.

"Same here." Annabelle, Amber, Patch, and Darla smiled.

The babies giggled until a chocolate ice cream cone landed on the purple baby's nose which made it cry. This made the other baby cry with it.

"Uh-oh, not sweet!" Timmy panicked as the ice cream came together to make a giant ice cream monster.

"I'm out!" Drell took out his wand.

"Quick, we have to make them stop crying!" Mo exclaimed.

"No crying, laughing, look, I'm silly!" Timmy tried to make funny faces.

Annabelle began to try to make funny faces as well. That didn't seem to work on either of the babies.

"Wait, the bottles!" Mo said before she gave the fairy babies their bottles.

The two fairy babies then gently suckled on the bottles and calmed down which made the ice cream monster melt away.

"Whew, that was close." Darla sighed.

The two babies drank the milk too fast and they then started to hiccup.

"Oh, hiccups, please tell me hiccups are good..." Drell begged.

"I don't think so..." Mo said nervously as there appeared to be a tornado hitting the town.

"Oh, come on!" Patch complained.

"Do you now see the damage that you two have caused?" Jorgen asked as he came through an earthquake crack. "Give me the babies so I can train them to control their magic... Trust me!"

"We'll never give the babies up!" Timmy and Annabelle glared until they were then struck by lightning and gave up. "You have our blessing..."

Jorgen laughed as he took the babies. "I cannot believe you fell for that!"

"That's not the real Jorgen!" Atticus told them.

"The Wiccan is right!" Jorgen laughed, then removed the costume to reveal to be HP and Anti-Cosmo.

"Goodbye Timmy Turner and Annabelle Greening with others." HP said with a dull evil laugh.

"Ooh, nice evil laugh, HP!" Anti-Cosmo beamed.

"Not as evil as yours, AC." HP replied.

"AC?" Anti-Cosmo smiled. "I love that!"

"Let go of those fairy babies!" Patch glared.

"No, now goodbye!" Anti-Cosmo replied as he then poofed away with HP.

"Okay, let's not panic, "Drell said. "As long as Cherry doesn't open her big fat mouth to Jorgen, we should all be okay until we can get the babies back."

"That's right." Timmy said.

Suddenly, the real Jorgen appeared with the others.

"And she just did..." Drell growled.

"I tracked you down," Jorgen told the others. "Did you really think I would fall for your fake dolls?"

"Actually, yes, yes, we did." Atticus said.

"Now, where is little Kajagoogoo and Hootie?" Jorgen then asked.

"Why is there melted ice cream around?" Wanda asked.

"And why do Timmy and Annabelle look like they've done something totally wrong?" Murray asked.

"Yeah?" Cosmo asked.

Drell stepped behind Atticus and put his arms over the boy's shoulders as he crouched down slightly. "Go ahead, Atticus, tell them your little story."

"I'm sure it's not that bad." Rena said.

Drell then pushed Atticus forward with a sheepish chuckle.

"You're scared." Cherry laughed at Drell.

Atticus soon told them of what happened. Drell smiled nervously to Jorgen.


	8. Chapter 8

"And that's what happened." Atticus said.

"Funny, right?" Timmy smiled nervously.

"We've got to find our babies!" Cosmo, Wanda, Rena, and Murray cried out.

"And we will." Mo said.

"Wait, I think my maternal instincts are kicking in." Wanda said.

"Same here." Rena said.

"I'm already picking up little Flojo and Ieesha's trails now." Wanda said.

The others disagreed about the name suggestions for the fairy babies, but they followed the mothers and the trail had led them to Anti-Cosmo's castle.

"Oh, come on!" Atticus complained.

"Are you sure little Baby Elvis and Priscilla are in there?" Jorgen nervously asked the mother fairies.

The others glanced at him.

"What?" Jorgen shrugged. "Kajagoogoo is so five minutes ago."

"Oh, brother..." Atticus sighed.

"I'm thinking Oprah and Phil now," Rena said. "And yes, we're as sure as our babies are in there as Cosmo and Murray's heads are filled with jelly."

"What kind of jelly?" Cosmo asked.

"Grape jelly." Wanda deadpanned.

"They know us so well!" Murray gushed.

"How do we get in?" Mo asked.

"We won't have to, I have good news, I've found the babies!" Jorgen took out the fake babies.

"Dolls again." Timmy and Annabelle told him.

"Seriously?!" Jorgen couldn't believe he fell for that again.

"Jorgen, what's 2 x 2?" Atticus asked.

"Um, why?" Jorgen asked.

"Just want to know if you can multiply." Atticus said.

"Of course I can, the answer is four!" Jorgen replied.

Darla glanced at Atticus strangely. "I hate Math..."

"Okay, he's smart enough to do math, but he's dumb enough to not know which is the real baby and what isn't?" Atticus asked confused.

"Too easy!" Jorgen said.

"0 x 0." Darla tried.

"One." Jorgen replied.

Darla smirked. "Anything times zero is zero, Mr. von Strangle."

"Oh...." Jorgen said.

"Hey, you learned something from Math." Atticus teased his little sister.

"Don't push it." Darla waved her finger to him.

"Okay, I got mine and Annabelle's brothers/sisters into this and I'm gonna get them out," Timmy vowed. "I have a plan."

"Does this plan involve with us being disguises?" Annabelle asked.

"Yes, yes, it does." Timmy nodded.

"Alright, let's do it, besides, what's the worst that could happen?" Annabelle shrugged.


	9. Chapter 9

They were in the castle and they were all suddenly in a giant butterfly net in their disguises. Timmy was a knight in shining armor, Annabelle was a princess, Wanda was Robin Hood, Cosmo had on a Taco fast food restaurant uniform, Jorgen was in a pink bunny suit. Atticus was a mixture between detective and Hercules and where Patch was disguised as a Cerberus.

Drell was in a stereotypical wicked witch outfit, Murray was an astronaut, Rena appeared to be a ninja, Mo had murder in her eyes as she was a ballerina dancer, Darla was in an angel costume, and Cherry was in a stereotypical goth outfit which was all black, her hair covered one of her eyes, and she had make-up with spiked bracelets and a choker with fingerless gloves.

"You just had to ask that one question." Amber sighed as she was disguised as a kitten.

"Back up, I'll blast our way out!" Wanda said as she then took out an arrow and noticed that she did that. "Oh, no, my wand is gone!"

"All our wands are gone." Jorgen noticed.

"Don't worry, we'll get out of here." Atticus said.

"Yeah." Patch said.

"Looking for these?" Anti-Cosmo smirked as he came in with HP and they had the wands.

"Too bad, we have more than just those." Mo smirked.

Drell took out his own wand and laughed. "Sucks to be you! Right, Cherry?"

"Please don't drag me into your taunting..." Cherry begged.

"And we have our own magic." Atticus smirked.

Drell then made a face to mock the two. Anti-Cosmo and HP then took out the babies which made Cosmo, Wanda, Murray, and Rena very worried.

"Give us back the babies." Mo said.

"No, I don't think we will," Anti-Cosmo replied. "These babies belong to us now and we are going to use their magic to take over the universe!" 

The babies looked to their parents in worry as they were taken away by the bad magical creatures.

"This is bad." Mo said.

"Very bad," Cherry glared at Timmy. "Nice plan, Timbucktooth!"

"Hey! Don't call him that!" Annabelle glared back.

"You gonna make me?" Cherry snarled at Annabelle.

"I do have magic." Annabelle glared.

Cherry growled to Annabelle who growled back.

"Will you two relax?" Timmy scolded them. "My plan's not finished yet!"

"It's not?" Patch asked.

"No, it's not, I know the fairies can't get us out, so here I go." Timmy said as he then drew out a sword.

"Wow..." Annabelle looked won over.

Timmy then cut through the net with his sword and set them free before taking Annabelle's hand. "Come, my lady, we must save our godbrothers/sisters."

"Yeah!" Annabelle added.

They then rushed down the corridor and used Rena and Wanda's maternal instincts to track down the babies.

"Where could they be?" Amber wondered.

Cherry sniffled before sneezing.

"Oh, my gosh, use a tissue!" Drell glared down to her. 

Cherry glared back before she sneezed again.

"Cherry, why are you sneezing?" Darla asked.

"I'm not sure..." Cherry said before sniffling and sneezing. "Gah..."

"Will you stop with the sneezing already?!" Drell was annoyed.

"I can't help it..." Cherry sniffled. "It smells like I have a nosebleed... Am I bleeding though?" she then asked, but she did not appear to be bleeding from her nostrils.

"No." Mo said.

Cherry sniffled and scratched her nose. "I smell blood."

"You do?" Wanda asked.

"Yeah,...." Cherry sniffled.

"Oh, that's right, you were bitten, weren't you?" Drell then asked. "That must be your vampire senses."

"So then, she's like our own personal bloodhound." Darla said.

"Badum tssh." Amber mimicked a rimshot with a smirk.

Darla rolled her eyes to her best friend, but smiled.

Cherry opened one door and when she stepped inside to take a look, she gestured for the others to come out and follow her. They soon followed her inside the room. Anti-Cosmo and HP were then holding the fairy babies in front of a machine they were going to use to use their uncontrollable magic with.

"Everyone quiet down," Jorgen said. "This is usually where the villains go over their evil plan."

"Yeah and no, Cosmo and Murray; he doesn't want any jelly." Patch whispered.

"Aww..." Cosmo and Murray frowned.

"Sorry." Atticus whispered.

Cherry sniffled and was about to sneeze again. Atticus then soon tried to stop her from sneezing. Cherry then looked relieved. Atticus wiped his forehead and then let go. They all then began to listen to HP and Anti-Cosmo's plan which involved using the babies' magic transfer it to the Big Anti-Fairy Wand and wish Fairy World to be gone forever.

"They can't do that." Amber whispered.

"They can if they win the magic from the babies." Drell whispered back.

"We can't let them do that." Darla whispered.

The babies' magics were being absorbed by HP and Anti-Cosmo and the worlds were coming to an end from the result.

"The universe is falling apart!" Cherry gasped.

"What should we do?" Darla asked.

Annabelle looked to Timmy since he had come up with this plan after all.

"Timmy, what do we do?" Darla asked.

"Yeah, how're we gonna free the babies?" Amber asked her cousin.

"Oh, we're not gonna free the babies." Timmy replied.

"Say what?!" the others asked.

"The babies are going to free themselves," Timmy explained, he then reached into his suit of armor and took out a bottle. "Annabelle, you too."

Annabelle then took out the bottle she had.

"Wanda, catch and fire!" Timmy threw the bottles to Wanda as she had her bow and arrow.

"Ohh, now I get it." Darla smiled.

"Exactly." Timmy smiled back to her.

When the bottles flew after Wanda shot them, the babies then smiled and caught the bottles, gently suckling on them.

"Bull's Eye." Mo smiled.

"Turner and his friends came all this way just to feed the babies?" Anti-Cosmo scoffed.

"Oh, we're so scared," HP added in. "What do you think will happen?"

"Lightning." Atticus smirked.

After drinking the milk, the babies burped which activated the lightning as if on Atticus's cue. And where it fried both the machines and Anti-Fairy and Head Pixie. The babies then tried to fly back to their parents, but were held back.

"Seize them!" Anti-Cosmo demanded.

"It's time to make the babies laugh." Atticus said.

"Dance, Bunny Boy, dance!" Timmy told Jorgen.

Jorgen then tried to mke up a song as he danced for the fairy babies. The Anti-Fairies seemed horrified of the bunnies.

"Take this!" Wanda and Rena glared as they took their husbands and shot jelly from their ears like BB guns.

"Wahoo! You go, girls!" Darla smiled.

"Now, we have to make Li'l A and Li'l T cry." Annabelle said.

Drell picked up Cherry and then made her into a hammer and smashed Jorgen's foot. 

"OW!" Cherry yelped in pain.

Jorgen then cried out in his own pain which was a powerful yell which startled the babies. Atticus even added in a super clap which was like a sonic boom. This made the babies cry out loud. The cute bunnies then became a giant bunny monster after Anti-Cosmo and HP.

"That did it." Mo said,

"Sorry, guys." Annabelle whispered, feeling bad for making the babies cry like that.

The monster roared like Godzilla and started to break the Anti-Fairy Wand.

"Alright, now what?" Amber asked.

"Now we save the babies." Timmy said.

Anti-Cosmo and HP were tied up and the fairy parents happily reunited with their babies. The universe was still in danger until then Timmy asked Cosmo to give him a burrito.

"A burrito?" Darla asked, confused.

"Just trust me." Timmy replied.

Cosmo then gave Timmy a burrito as requested. The burrito was then split in half and given to the babies.

"Uh-oh, what's going to happen?" Mo asked.

"When they burp, lightning happens," Amber listed. "When they cry, bad things happen, when they laugh, good things happen, when they hiccup, disasters happen... What happens when it... Erm... Passes gas?"

"There's no telling what they'll do!" Drell sounded terrified for their lives.

"Exactly." Annabelle smiled.

Timmy smiled back to Annabelle. "Let's hope we're right."

"I'm sure we are." Annabelle nodded to him.

The two fairy babies soon let one rip.

"I suggest we all plug our noses." Darla said.

They all did so.


	10. Chapter 10

Once the babies' bellies filled up with gas from the burritos the whole area seemed to explode. And where everything was being turned back to normal. It was a strange pattern, but soon enough, the skies cleared and the babies were safe in their strollers.

"What just happened?" Mo asked.

"It's as if the world has that new baby smell." Murray smiled.

"We're all okay!" Annabelle cheered. "Timmy, your plan worked like a charm!"

"Was there ever any doubt?" Timmy asked.

"Thank you all for saving the universe from the Anti-Fairies and Pixies, who, by the way, are in a lot of trouble." Jorgen said as he took out a couple of raisins which resembled Anti-Cosmo and HP.

"They were turned into raisins?" Mo asked.

"I'll take care of them from here." Jorgen smirked as he put the two into his cereal. "Oh, I almost forgot!" he then took out two magical rattles. "I'd like to present the babies with their new toys."

"They're rattles." Cosmo noticed.

"Magic rattles," Jorgen explained. "This way, the babies can channel their magic and control it."

"Cool." Patch and Salem smiled.

The babies waved their rattles before getting struck.

"Now, I'm taking the babies back to Fairy World to train them to use their rattles properly," Jorgen then grabbed the babies. "Don't worry, you'll all still get to see the babies every other millennium, come Baby Napoleon and Eva!" he then poofed away with the babies. 

To everyone's surprise, Cosmo, Wanda, Murray, and Rena didn't appear to be devastated or crying that their babies were taken away just like that.

"Why aren't you two crying?" Salem asked.

"Where are the tears?!" Timmy asked. "The emotions?! He just took your baby aw--" he then realized something. "He took the fake dolls, didn't he?"

"Tada!" Cosmo, Wanda, Rena, and Murray then took out their babies to show that they had them all along.

"That makes sense." Mo said.

"Come on, let's get you guys home." Darla suggested.

The fairies agreed and poofed them all back to home sweet home.

"So, what're we gonna name the babies?" Annabelle asked.'

"We have to find out if they're boys or girls and after that huge explosion, I'd say we should change their diapers." Wanda said before waving her wand and made a diaper changing set to change their babies.

"Let's do this." Rena said.

Cosmo and Murray winced in disgust as the babies' diapers came off. A squirt of water then came in Wanda's face.

"This one's a boy," Timmy said about Cosmo and Wanda's baby. "'Cuz boys love water squirters!"

"So then that must mean our baby is a girl." Rena smiled.

"She is..." Murray smiled.

The two babies seemed to smile sweetly to each other.

"Oh, what should we name them?!" Rena squealed in excitement.

"Hmm... I'm partial to 'Li'l T' for yours, but how about 'Poof'?" Timmy suggested.

"Yeah." Amber smiled.

"That's a perfect name!" Wanda smiled to her baby son. "Little Baby Poof!"

"Where'd you come up with that name?" Salem asked the boy.

"It just came to me." Timmy smirked.

"Hmm... How about Verna?" Murray suggested. "It was my mother's name."

"Verna is a nice name, but it doesn't seem to suit her." Rena replied.

"Estelle?" Mo suggested.

"Zofia?" Cherry suggested.

"Marla?" Salem suggested.

"Griselda?" Drell suggested.

"Athena?" Atticus suggested.

"What name will do?" Murray asked.

"They're all so lovely..." Rena said. "Athena does sound nice though."

"It was my favorite aunt's name." Atticus smiled sadly.

"Then we'll name her after your favorite aunt." Rena said.

Atticus smiled softly.

"Athena, this is your friend, Poof." Rena introduced her baby to the other baby.

"And Poof, this is your friend, Athena." Wanda did the same.

Poof and Athena smiled at each other as they enjoyed each other's company while using their magic. They seemed to turn everybody into random things and even made the house grow legs and start running off into the sunset.

"I think it's official," Salem sighed. "Life just can't get any weirder."

"Oh, yes, it can." Annabelle said.

Poof and Athena smiled to each other and instantly became Best Friends For Life.

The End


End file.
